LOVE AS CLEAR AS THE SEA
by lucky-charm930
Summary: SO ULRICHS A PIRATE AND YUMI GETS KIDNAPPED BY WILLIAM ANOTHER PIRATE AND SOOON THEY FIGHT FOR YUMI AND THE TREASURE. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE TRUST ME ITS MUCH MORE EXCITING THEN THIS ONE AND THE STORY IS MUCH MORE EXCITING THAN THIS MAKES IT SOUND. R
1. Chapter 1

LOVE CLEAR AS THE SEA

YAY MY SECOND FANFIC IM STILL WORKING ON THE FIRST " THE NEW KID" BUT IM NOT BORED ENOUGH AND I HAVEN'T HAD 3 REVIEWS YET. LETS HOPE THIS ONE HAS BETTER LUCK. SO R&R AND NO FLAMES PLEASE. THANKS!!!!

SUMMARY: Ulrich has been sailing the seven seas for 3

years with his father. The life of a pirate has not been easy on

him, ever since he left the group and the love of his life, Yumi.

But what he doesn't know is that when he left Yumi was been

kidnapped by his enemy William for revenge. When they

finally reunite, the fight begins for love, and for the control

over the treasure that Ulrich and his father had been searching

for. Will Ulrich betray Yumi or his father, will he go for love

or for power.

CHAPTER 1 ULRICH POV 

I gripped my fingers around the rope that held down our sail. I

looked out to the sea it was gleaming with the shine of the setting

sun. It was beautiful and as I looked out I wondered what Yumi

was doing right now, was she thinking of me as much as I was

thinking of her. All of a sudden my thought were interrupted when

a heavy hand was laid on my shoulder.

"You miss her don't you" my father asked looking at me with a

smirk. "Very" I responded, quickly reverting my gaze back to the

ocean so that he could not see me blush. "Well it be better if you

just forgot her, she wasn't good for anyway you could do much

better." I turned my gaze back to him an angry expression

stretched across my face. " You don't even know her, and I

would've never left her if you hadn't forced me, I don't care what

you think of her I love her." He looked at me for a while until he

finally gave in and walked down the steps that lead to the bottom

layer of the boat. I returned to watching the sea which was now

dark and gloomy because the sun had left, and that's exactly how I

felt that my life was dark and bitter since the sun had left me,

which I knew wasn't true, because I had left the sun.

Back at Kadic YUMI'S POV

I glanced out my window the rain trickling down the cold glass. The sky was dark and dull like my heart, and as I sat there the tears falling as the rain I wondered, _why had he left me, didn't he love __me ? _It was all my fault I hadn't admitted my feelings to him in time but I still felt that he loved me. Three years had passed and my heart still felt pierced and shattered. I still lied awake in bed praying that he would return soon and hoping that the next day I would hear a familiar knock on the door and that he would embrace me in his arms and kiss me and we could finally be together.

My depressing thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock at the door, I wondered who would be knocking at my door at midnight, and at first I was hesitant about opening it. But then I figured it was Aelita she knew I wasn't in the best of moods and she was always trying to help so I opened the door but there stood not Aelita but someone I had hoped to never see again.

NORMAL POV

William what are you doing here" Yumi asked as she tried to hide her fear, she still had not recovered from their last encounter, one Ulrich had saved her from. "Nothing much just came here to ask you if you knew where Ulrich has been for the past three years" William asked with a smirk on his face.

Yumi just stared at him she didn't answer, she couldn't the fear in

her was empowering and soon the thought of those three years of

her life that were kept a secret from her friends they were all

coming back. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't hold them

in.

_FLASH BACK_

"_William please don't" Yumi yelled out even though she knew she _

_couldn't be heard in the run down apartment. William slowly crept _

_his hand up her shirt slipping it off, and in a couple of minutes she _

_was undressed and being held against her will._

_END FLASH BACK_

Thankfully her thoughts were interrupted when Aelita burst through

the door with shopping bags in her hands she had just come back

from Jeremy's. She immediately dropped the bags when she saw

William in the house.

"What are you doing here" Aelita asked with

an astonished yet scared expression on her face. But before she

could do anything William grabbed Yumi and broke through the

door with her in his hands. Yumi screamed but her mouth was

soon covered with Williams hand. Aelita tried to go after them but

they were now to far. " Oh no I have to call Jeremy maybe he can

reach Ulrich" Aelita reached for the phone, a worried look on her

face. She dialed the number quickly her hand shaking and her

breathing becoming heavier. Jeremy picked up his phone, and

Aelita immediately yelled into the phone "Jeremy we got trouble."

Jeremy: whats wrong

Aelita: Williams got Yumi

Jeremy: what!!!!

Aelita: do you know anyway to reach Ulrich

Jeremy: yeah ill try immediately just hold on

Aelita: ok hurry

Aelita hung up the phone, she wrapped her arms around herself

and sighed, "Jeremy lets hope you can reach him soon because I

think Ulrich's the only one that can save her now."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys but I lost the inspiration in the story 

**(damn writers block) so if anyone wants to take **

**over let me know, you have three days before I **

**delete the story. I just cant seem to think of an **

**idea to keep going. Again sorry to all my readers, **

**but still thanks for reviewing and for the criticism **

**it helped a lot but this story just doesn't work out **

**so again if anyone wants to take over you have **

**three days to let me know. I will keep going with **

**the other story (much better than this one) and **

**will be starting others, hopefully I have better luck **

**with the rest. Thanks again!!!**

Love you all 

**Xoxo**

P.S. Tayu101 if your reading this: you have to put 

**up your story soon the suspence is killing me so **

**hurry (I mean it).**


End file.
